


Дурное воспитание

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Star Wars 27 место на ФБ-2012 [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Падаван явно получил не лучшее воспитание, раз такое вообще могло произойти. И, несомненно, Квай-Гон был одним из тех, кто позволил ему попасть под дурное влияние.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дурное воспитание

Название: Дурное воспитание  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Размер: мини, 3330 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Квай-Гон Джинн/Оби-Ван Кеноби  
Категория: слеш  
Жанр: драма, романс  
Рейтинг: NC-17   
Краткое содержание: Падаван явно получил не лучшее воспитание, раз такое вообще могло произойти. И, несомненно, Квай-Гон был одним из тех, кто позволил ему попасть под дурное влияние.

 

_Я боялся тебя, о, мой тихий, мой маленький,  
Но срывавшийся с места с невиданной яростью.  
Свою нищую келью я мерил шагами  
И боялся, боялся, боялся, боялся…  
Ты ворвался как буря, пожар, наводнение  
И разрушил спокойствие, долго хранимое.  
Я боролся с собой и метался в смятении:  
Как остаться учителем, а не любимым?  
Я тебя оставлял одиноким, непонятым,  
На распутье дорог. Вспоминал, возвращался.  
Каждый раз стороной обходил твою комнату,  
Опасаясь, что мы стали часто встречаться.  
Я любил тебя – шире, чем рамки приличия,  
И старался поглубже сокрыть эту тайну.  
Это было так правильно, было привычно,  
Что я и позабыл, как иначе бывает.  
Я прощал тебя, если ты ветру подобен был,  
Волновавшему все флюгера без разбора,  
Я терпел, стиснув зубы – и как же был болен я!  
Без любви и без дружбы, и даже без ссоры…  
Я хотел тебя, гордого, пылкого, страстного,  
Лечь с тобой и нагими наутро проснуться.  
Убеждал себя, что над соблазнами властен,  
Но смотрел на тебя, и не мог отвернуться…  
Почему же казалось мне лучшим решением  
Отступить? Было ясно, что мы не святые.  
Я в своей слепоте растерял столько времени,  
Позабыв, что есть к счастью дороги простые.  
Ты спросил, я – ответил. Началом конец стал.  
Всё, что было в смятеньи, как паззл сошлось.  
Всегда будет твоей вся любовь в моем сердце,  
Даже вражьим мечом пораженном насквозь._

 

Квай-Гону не повезло ни с падаваном, ни с учителем. Те, кто его окружал, уходили во тьму, а сам Джинн балансировал даже не на лезвии ножа – на острие иглы – и так ни разу и не оступился. Может быть, он был единственным, кто способен пройти этот путь – путь Живой Силы, построенный на эмоциях, а не на отказе от них. Квай-Гон позволял себе неповиновение и самоуверенность, привязанность и нетерпение. Позволял – и направлял на созидание, а не на разрушение. 

Оби-Вану было двенадцать лет, когда его впервые представили Джинну. В таком возрасте уже пора было обзавестись учителем, но Кеноби был необычайно мягок – джедаи, ценившие это качество, предпочитали брать на обучение девочек, - и к тому же чрезвычайно нетерпелив. Он был одним из лучших, быстро обучался и, в конце концов, с ним была Сила. Оби-Ван больше всего боялся, что Джинн решит, будто он до сих пор не стал падаваном, потому что отставал от сверстников, и на тренировке решил показать всё, на что способен. Но он снова оказался не нужен. Кеноби не понимал, почему.

Зато Квай-Гон знал точно. Знал, впервые увидев Оби-Вана, что тот пройдёт вслед за ним по его пути. Сила подсказала ему это. И знал, увидев Кеноби на тренировке, что порождённые этим зрелищем эмоции не следует испытывать к двенадцатилетнему мальчику, даже если у того уже начал ломаться голос. Эти эмоции были разрушительны, и хотя не было сомнений в том, что Сила привела его к Оби-Вану, Джинн впервые ей не поверил. Он спал только с женщинами – взрослыми женщинами, это был их сознательный выбор и их инициатива. Возможно, он даже стал отцом их детей, таких же юных невинных мальчиков, как Оби-Ван, с упрямой полоской рта и большими серьёзными глазами. Всё от и до было неправильным в том, что, проваливаясь в дрёму, Квай-Гон видел, как выходит на странный тренировочный бой против юного Кеноби. Они долго кружат, не решаясь атаковать; мальчик дразнит, делая обманные движения, и Джинн наконец не выдерживает – бросается на него, и, жестоко поборов сопротивление, валит на лопатки. Прижимает всей тяжестью своего тела к полу, не давая пошевелиться. От Кеноби исходит жар, он ёрзает, пытаясь освободиться, но находится полностью во власти учителя, который тем временем теряет контроль над собой. Он прикусывает тонкую алую губу Оби-Вана и получает в ответ стон, в котором и негодование, и возбуждение, и стыд…  
И просыпается в поту, с эрекцией, и боится заснуть снова. Оставляет своё семя в случайной женщине, пытаясь сбежать от Оби-Вана, но снова и снова сталкивается с ним во сне и наяву. Если воображаемый Кеноби всегда угрожает Джинну, то реальный искренне хочет помочь, выслужиться, привлечь внимание. «Если бы я попросил его переспать со мной в обмен на то, что я возьму его в ученики, он бы согласился сразу же», - говорил себе Квай-Гон и тут же замолкал, испугавшись собственных мыслей. И избегал Оби-Вана снова.

Сила сталкивала их до тех пор, пока Джинн, наконец, не сдался.

Он сразу дал падавану много свободы – слишком много, и оттого плохо узнал его, не обучил, не проконтролировал, так что Кеноби едва не наделал глупостей у него за спиной. Повернуться к падавану лицом, сблизиться с ним мешал страх в этом сближении перейти границы дружбы. Детство его так и осталось в памяти Джинна фрагментарным - так быстро оно пролетело, проведенное, в основном, порознь. Даже бриться Оби-Вана научил кто-то другой, потому что его учитель пытался оградить себя от искушения. Но искушение всё равно было велико; быть может, перестав бороться, Квай-Гон бы привык, притёрся, как часто происходит в браке, и перестал бы реагировать так остро, но он выпестовал свою похоть, превратив тело ученика в сладкий запретный плод.

Оби-Ван давно уже возмужал, но ведь для учителя он всё равно должен был оставаться сыном, а не любовником. Романы молодых джедаев с ровесницами в Ордене были обычным делом, и старшие быстро решали такие проблемы. О романах между учителем и учеником – двумя мужчинами с огромной разницей в возрасте – Квай-Гон не слыхал ни разу, хотя невзначай спрашивал об этом у главных сплетниц Ордена, библиотекарш. Если сердцем он понимал, что мастера-джедаи просто скрывали свои похождения и выгораживали своих падаванов, и что не получится обучить Кеноби, отдалившись от него, то ум Джинна сомневался и разрывался на части от противоречий.

Он сам провёл эти границы. Вложил в них все остатки своей морали и своей лояльности Ордену. Пытался подавать идеальный пример для своего ученика, чтобы ни в коем случае не пустить его на тёмную сторону, не позволить привязаться… Но привязанности появлялись всё равно. Это естественно для людей, такова их природа – людям нужно кого-нибудь любить. И Джинн, по сути, от Оби-Вана ничем не отличался. Но, несмотря на увлекающуюся натуру, в большом и добром сердце ученика всегда оставалось место и для него – Квай-Гон знал это с самого начала.

Оби-Ван всегда как-то по-особенному старался для своего учителя. Брался за самые сложные упражнения, когда тот присутствовал на тренировке, постоянно предлагал свою помощь. Если на задании они ввязывались в драку, Кеноби всегда выступал вперёд, будто хотел закрыть учителя своим телом. И ни разу Джинн не сказал ему спасибо – только ругал за опрометчивость. 

Он боялся сделать первый шаг до тех пор, пока Сила не послала им Сири Тачи. 

Оби-Ван знал её давно, но когда взбалмошная девчонка превратилась в привлекательную девушку, а орден стал посылать их вместе на задания, что-то изменилось в отношениях этих двоих. Квай-Гон давно подозревал, что Совет специально толкает молодых юношей и девушек друг к другу, проверяет на прочность и заставляет усвоить урок. Это безопаснее, чем позволять юнцам влюбляться в военных или политиков, с которыми часто приходилось сотрудничать. Это проще разрушить, воззвав к совести и процитировав Кодекс. А если не получается, всегда можно отправить одного из влюбленных на задание, с которого не возвращаются. Приверженность Ордену потом только возрастает, а интерес к любовным переживаниям улетучивается – это была практика, проверенная столетиями. 

Поэтому Йода совершенно не удивился, когда Джинн, не раздумывая, раскрыл ему тайну своего ученика. Конечно, он рассказал ему про взгляды, жесты, намёки. Ни слова про то, как застал парочку глубокой ночью в подсобном помещении, на столе. Свет фонаря, лившийся в окно, освещал Кеноби со спины, так, что Тачи практически не было видно. Обнажённое тренированное тело блестело от пота, ритмично двигалось, полностью отдаваясь процессу, так, что Джинн мог разглядеть каждый напряженный мускул, каждую веснушку и каждый светлый волосок на пояснице. Он был так юн и совершенен, его всегда казавшийся таким скромным ученик, что Квай-Гон не смог оторвать взгляд. Так и стоял в тени, потеряв счет времени, пока падаваны не решили сменить позу. Теперь Оби-Ван оказался в тени, а Сири – на свету, и Джинн поспешил в свою комнату. В ту ночь он не спал, а с рассветом поспешил к Йоде.

Сири Тачи была дерзкой девчонкой: даже когда Кеноби пришел рассказать ей о разрыве, она всё ещё убеждала его продолжать попытки прогнуть обычаи джедаев под их порочную связь. Она не хотела отступать, но и Квай-Гон тоже не собирался. И, хотя Джинн и победил, ожесточенный и полный решимости взгляд Тачи в его сторону всплывал в памяти всякий раз, когда он осмеливался посмотреть на Оби-Вана с вожделением. То есть, почти всякий раз, когда он смотрел на Оби-Вана.

– Открытый вызов в падаване твоём я чувствую. Как ко взрослому относиться начать к нему пора тебе. Хм. Другом стать, не только наставником. Откровенности недостаёт вам.

Йода, сам того не подозревая, резал Джинна по живому. Он был совершенно прав и совершенно неправ одновременно. Его совет в глазах Квай-Гона выглядел как приглашение на тёмную сторону. Но, возможно, это было лишь одно из испытаний на пути Живой Силы.

Вечером он зашёл к Кеноби, чтобы поговорить – просто поговорить о какой-нибудь ерунде, это вполне вписывалось в представления о дружбе. Тот явно уже готовился ко сну – открыл дверь в одних брюках, с полотенцем на голове. Падаванская косичка, тяжелая и потемневшая, покоилась на груди Оби-Вана; капля воды сорвалась с неё и скользнула вниз. Квай-Гон проследил её путь, и Кеноби поймал взгляд учителя. Они уже виделись сегодня, поэтому падаван не стал ни здороваться, ни приглашать, только отступил внутрь комнаты и продолжил сушить голову, как ни в чём не бывало.  
Окно было закрыто, в воздухе ощущались пары воды. В общем-то, кроме крошечной ванной комнаты, шкафа, письменного стола и кровати здесь не было ничего. Комната не принадлежала Оби-Вану – он останавливался в ней, или в любой другой, когда не был на задании. Никаких собственных вещей, никакого отпечатка личности на голых холодных стенах. Каморка Квай-Гона, впрочем, была ещё меньше.

– Как твои успехи, падаван? – Джинн присел на край кровати, наблюдая за Оби-Ваном, таким гладким и изящным в цвете своей молодости, стройным, как тростинка. Он уже не помнил, когда был таким сам. И не хотел застать то время, когда Кеноби тоже перестанет помнить.  
– Я долго медитировал с утра и пропустил обед. Вы наверняка обратили внимание.  
– Пропустил? – рассеянно спросил Квай-Гон. – А, я сам не обедал сегодня. От долгого безделья в Храме я становлюсь тяжеловат.  
– Вы всегда в прекрасной форме, учитель!  
– Не льсти мне, Оби-Ван. Ты скоро достигнешь расцвета своих сил, а я давно его пережил. Пора начать отдавать предпочтение дипломатическим миссиям.  
– Вы всё ещё лучший мечник, которого я знаю!  
– Ты меня превзойдёшь. Когда-нибудь.  
Джинн ласково улыбнулся и представил, как обнимает своего ученика и ерошит его волосы. В этом не было ничего дурного, ничего компрометирующего, ничего, что могло бы выдать его чувства. Тогда он встал и сделал то, что хотел.

Оби-Ван был немного удивлен совершенно несвойственным учителю жестом, это было заметно по его широко распахнувшимся глазам. Но Квай-Гон уже собирался уходить, и, стоя в дверях, порекомендовал падавану открыть окно.

– Окно выходит прямо на площадку для тренировок. Не хочу, чтобы меня услышали, – печально сказал Кеноби и пояснил: – Вашими стараниями, мастурбация – лучший друг одного брошенного на произвол судьбы падавана.

Джинн почувствовал тот открытый вызов, о котором говорил Йода, всем своим существом. До этого он списывал всё на нетерпеливость и горячность Кеноби, глотал его обвинения – порой весьма справедливые – не оставляя возможности для выяснения отношений. Но сон, где он сражался с падаваном, а потом овладевал им прямо на земле, являлся всё чаще и чаще. Путь Живой Силы подразумевал доверие своим эмоциям, своей интуиции, и Сила твердила – один рывок, и ты преодолеешь сопротивление, и он твой, иди и возьми его, иначе вы будете кружить по тренировочному рингу вечно. Сила вела его, велела сейчас захлопнуть дверь и остаться внутри. Квай-Гон понимал, что недоверие к Силе тормозило его ментальное развитие в последние годы. Он много размышлял, но мысли оказывались бесплодны. Он стоял на пороге открытия, но озарение не приходило. Оби-Ван был нужен ему – как дом, куда усталый ум мог бы возвращаться после скитаний в Силе. 

Тогда Квай-Гон развернулся лицом к ученику, прикрывая дверь.  
– Ты считаешь, что это моя вина? – спросил он. Кеноби явно не ожидал ответа, он уже готов был сказать, что пошутил, но тогда Квай-Гон удивил его снова. – Должно быть, так оно и есть. Я оказался плохим учителем, раз дошло до такого…  
– Вы видели меня с Сири, ведь так? В подсобке.

Джинн замер, ошеломленный, не зная, что сказать.

– Что вы почувствовали? – расспрос продолжался, а Квай-Гон молчал. Оби-Ван смотрел на него испытующе, наклонив голову, как маленькая насупившаяся птица. На нахмуренном лбу виднелись уже первые признаки морщин. Время пролетело, как заряд плазмы из бластера, приближая Кеноби к зрелости, но к старости – Квай-Гона.   
– Учись читать в Силе, – выдавил наконец Джинн.

Падаван не удовлетворился таким ответом. Он хотел расставить все точки над «i», услышать объяснения, извинения, оправдания.

– Я прочёл. Той ночью прочёл в Силе ваше присутствие. Вы стояли там минут двадцать. Смотрели. Смотрели на меня!  
– Ты не мог почувствовать ничего подобного, ты был слишком увлечён…  
– Нет, учитель. Я никогда не бываю слишком увлечён для того, чтобы не почувствовать вас.

Сон начинал казаться иронией Квай-Гону. В реальности это он пытался защититься, а Кеноби нападал. Вывел на чистую воду – так просто, стремительно. Все ответы, которые приходили на ум, были совершеннейшей чушью.

– Мы недостаточно близки, чтобы иметь такую связь в Силе, падаван. Эмоции подвели тебя.  
– Я был близок с Сири – ну и что? Я не покинул Орден ради неё. Зато вспомните, сколько раз я оставался в нём ради вас, хотя часть меня хотела сбросить с себя эту ношу. И до сих пор хочет, – Кеноби отвернулся, чтобы повесить полотенце на крючок, прибитый к двери ванной комнаты.  
– Путь Живой Силы не означает, что нужно следовать всем эмоциям подряд. Некоторые из них противоречат Кодексу. А иные и здравому смыслу.  
– Разве верите вы в то, что говорите?

Его вопрос таил насмешку, а голос приобрел странный надрыв, как будто Оби-Ван хотел то ли заплакать, то ли засмеяться. Квай-Гон не видел его лица, не видел, что перебирают его опущенные руки. Не понимал, что происходит, пока с падавана не соскользнули штаны. Он сделал шаг вперёд, выступая из них, и одной ногой отшвырнул прочь.

Фигура Кеноби приобрела совершенство и целостность. Он был обнажён от макушки до пяток, расслаблен, уверен в себе. Он излучал молодость и здоровье – и одиночество, сумасшедшее одиночество. Иначе с чего бы Оби-Ван стал предлагать себя так бесстыдно?

– Я ложусь спать, – сказал он, наконец, так и не дождавшись никакой реакции. Хотя Кеноби так и не повернулся лицом к учителю, даже сзади было видно, как густо заливает щёки румянец.

Джинн ощутил себя положенным на лопатки. Прижатым к земле гибким мускулистым телом. Падаван явно получил не лучшее воспитание, раз такое вообще могло произойти. И, несомненно, Квай-Гон был одним из тех, кто позволил ему попасть под дурное влияние. Может быть, Совет не зря был так консервативен…  
«Я становлюсь стар…» – решил Квай-Гон, поймав себя на этих мыслях. Не мог его юный и прекрасный падаван влюбиться в такого отвратительного старика. Это была фантастика, романтические иллюзии, онанистские фантазии. Реальность не могла быть так хороша…

– Мне лучше уйти, – выдавил он, понимая, что эти слова на самом деле прозвучали, как вопрос. Как надежда. Голос подвёл, голосу не хватило твёрдости.

– А вы хотите уйти? – уточнила реальность, искушавшая Квай-Гона, маяча перед ним округлыми маленькими ягодицами – реальнее было некуда. Он видел падавана голым не раз, но никогда ещё нагота не вызывала столь сильных плотских чувств. Никогда ещё не была таким откровением.

– Должен.

– Вы как собака на сене, учитель. Вы безжалостно вырывали с корнем все другие мои увлечения, а сами всегда были так холодны. Я хотел вашего внимания. Вы не представляете, сколько раз я хотел покинуть Орден, чтобы больше никогда не видеть вас, забыть о вас в объятиях кого-то другого, но когда вы говорили, что я должен остаться, я оставался. Теперь я хочу, чтобы вы сделали то же самое. Просто остались.

Квай-Гону потребовалось чуть больше шага, чтобы преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние. Это было так быстро, но, должно быть, шаг был одним из самых тяжёлых в его жизни. Падаван выиграл словесную дуэль, аргументов не осталось, и Джинн оказался заложником своей логики. Ему было совершенно нечего сказать – видимо, пришло время что-то делать. И он решил идти вперёд, а не отступать назад. И до утра в комнате больше не раздалось ни одного связного звука.

Большая тёплая ладонь Джинна опустилась падавану на живот, тут же сжавшийся в судорожном выдохе, прижала молодое тело к себе, чтобы тот почувствовал ягодицами каменно-твёрдый член.

Стол был ближе всего, и Квай-Гон с Оби-Ваном с грохотом врезались в него в попытках устроиться поудобнее и побыстрее. Свободной рукой Джинн подтолкнул ученика в спину, укладывая на столешницу лицом вниз, коленом развёл его ноги в стороны, чувствуя, как на теле Кеноби встаёт дыбом каждый волосок. Было страшно и волнительно. Сладко, когда Квай-Гон провёл влажную дорожку поцелуев вдоль его позвоночника. Горячо, когда в Оби-Вана проникла первая пара пальцев, смазанных только слюной. Пришлось отвлечься. В ящике стола давно валялся крем, забытый предыдущим жильцом, и Кеноби достал его, развернулся, чтобы смазать свой член и член учителя.

У Квай-Гона был длиннее, наверное, на полпальца, но немного тоньше и темнее, как спелая сочная вишня. Ствол пульсировал, когда Оби-Ван сжимал его, тщательно смазывая по всей длине, и рвался из рук – в бой, надо полагать. Для предварительных ласк у обоих не хватало терпения – уж слишком долго они ждали. Горько было совсем недолго – только когда Оби-Ван прикусывал угол стола, обработанного чем-то несъедобным, пока Джинн вводил член. Он остановился ненадолго, давая ученику привыкнуть, а дальше всё пошло, как по маслу. 

Необычные ощущения только усиливали возбуждение обоих – Кеноби даже не касался себя, а эрекция не спадала. О большем он не мог и мечтать, ещё несколько минут назад рассчитывавший провести вечер за мастурбацией. 

Квай-Гон тем временем наращивал темп, заставляя падавана стонать. Он двигался быстро и мощно, погружаясь до конца. Стол шатался, соприкасаясь с членом Оби-Вана, и скрипел, волосы хлестали Джинна по спине, а потом снова взлетали в воздух. Звуки, запахи и ощущения переполняли Кеноби, он чувствовал, что больше в нём нет места – и, содрогнувшись всем телом, кончил. Сперма выливалась толчками, опустошая, обездвиживая, стекала по ногам. Сознание покинуло его на миг, и, придя в себя, Оби-Ван увидел перед глазами свои собственные дрожащие пальцы.

Квай-Гон остановился, заметив его состояние, неуклюже опустил ладонь на светлую голову своего ученика, провёл пальцами по волосам, выражая всю нежность, на которую только был способен. Кеноби тяжело дышал, его грудная клетка вздымалась и опадала, падаванская косичка лежала на самом краю плеча, в любой момент готовая соскользнуть. Дрожащей рукой он перехватил пальцы Джинна, притянул к лицу и стал покрывать поцелуями – каждый сустав, прикусывая тонкую кожу. Кажется, это расслабляло Оби-Вана, но Квай-Гона – только возбуждало ещё сильнее. Никогда раньше ему не целовали рук – в этом жесте была квинтэссенция чувств ученика: уважение, доверие, благодарность и страсть, скрытая от посторонних глаз. Член учителя находился всё ещё глубоко внутри него, анус до сих пор сокращался после оргазма, нагнетая кровь к головке Джинна. Нескольких медленных движений было достаточно для разрядки.

Как они добрались до постели, оставляя на полу следы спермы, упали на неё и уснули, Квай-Гон не помнил. Проснувшись среди ночи, он даже не смог понять, как они умудрились уместиться вдвоём на маленькой одноместной кровати, сплетшись руками и ногами. Оби-Ван крепко спал в объятиях учителя, тихо посапывая, его член лежал на бедре Квай-Гона, мягкий, розовый, в обрамлении золотистых кудряшек. Джинн не хотел больше спать, но разрушать это единение не хотелось тоже, поэтому он закрыл глаза и погрузился в раздумья.

Преграда, так долго существовавшая между ним и его учеником, исчезла, будто её и не было.

«То, чего я так боялся, меня не разрушило. Не разрушило и тебя», – прошептал он спящему Оби-Вану. Возможно, Джинн был не так уж стар. Не так уж безнадёжен. Возможно, им ещё долго суждено быть вместе.

Ценные мысли лезли в голову, впервые за последние несколько лет. Похоже, что эта крошечная неудобная постель – да и любая постель, где лежал Оби-Ван – была лучшим местом для медитации. 

Квай-Гон только что в очередной раз убедился, что пути Живой Силы находились вне его понимания. Так почему на этом пути не могло воплотиться в реальность то, что Совет сотнями лет считал невозможным?! Столько лет Джинн думал, что неправильно переживать своих учеников, подобно Йоде – видеть их стареющими, хоронить, прощаться навсегда. Он надеялся умереть раньше Оби-Вана, а теперь ясно видел, что это была не надежда, это был страх. Настоящая надежда была в другом. Им не удастся быть вечно молодыми. Но можно стать бессмертными в Силе – ведь наверняка можно. Слиться в ней. Разделяться и сливаться бесконечно. 

Квай-Гон Джинн снова почувствовал сонливость и устроился поудобнее, плотнее прижимаясь к ученику, но решил обязательно вернуться к этой мысли утром.

Впереди у него было семь лет.


End file.
